


Love Me Like You Do

by flickawhip



Category: Haunted Mansion (Ride)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Murdered Husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Love takes many forms... just ask Nathalie Lightwick.
Relationships: Constance Hatchaway | The Bride/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Love Me Like You Do

Constance Hatchaway, doomed to always lose the men she loved, doomed to be mishandled, mistreated and abused. Constance Hatchaway who turns into a killer, a wife that always loses her husbands, a woman who kills before she can be killed. Constance who never wanted to be a wife. Constance looks down at the girl in the hall, her husband’s hand around her neck, her husband’s arm raising. The way he pushes, hurls her to the floor then drags her kicking and screaming, by the neck, up the stairs to the attic. His hand raises again… and Constance snaps. 

“GET OFF HER.”

The man turns, releases his wife, and stares, confused, around the room. 

“GET AWAY FROM HER YOU….”

The woman he sees is surprisingly fast, violent tempered and fierce, the way she throws the man from the room is quick and brutal, she doesn't care that he'll fall, she cares only for the small figure on the floor, bruised and beaten and broken. He falls, screaming, but Constance has turned to the small figure on the floor, sighing at the state of the girl, praying she has lived, moving just enough to feel the girl’s breath. 

She moves away then, focused only on running the girl a bath. She can smell the girl’s fear, even now. The bath fills and she moves on impulse to use the bath things left by the last family, a mother and husband she had chased from the house. She sprinkles rose petals as a final touch, moving back to pick the girl up, carrying her to the bath, setting her down tenderly, stroking the girl’s cheek. 

“It’s okay…”

Her voice is light, sweet and tender. 

“It’s okay… I’m here now.”

The girl stirs, her eyes flickering open, blonde hair still hanging close to soft blue eyes, full of emotion. She can feel the fear fading even as the girl smiles a little, moving to take her hand from her cheek, shockingly able to touch her, and see her. 

“You saved me…”

“You… know who I am?”

“Hatchaway… the bloody bride…”

Nathalie, the girl she has saved, smiles slightly. 

“Always struck me those men asked for it… somehow. Touching you in ways you didn’t want… maybe hitting, but definitely mistreating…”

“How did you…”

“Because I always wished I had your strength…”

Constance falls silent then, sighing and moving to wash the girl’s hair and back, aware of how quiet and soft the other girl is, how gently she sighs at being cradled, being loved and cared for. 

“I prefer you as you are… my gentle one.”

“So I can… stay?”

“If you… wish to?”

“With you? Always.”


End file.
